Fan the Flame
by Ciara in cotton socks
Summary: Post-Last Stand. The X-men meet a new friend, encounter an old foe and are reunited with one of their own they thought they'd lost forever. Really bad summary, sorry, it's better than it sounds I promise. Read and review pleeeeeeeeasssssse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Bobby Drake woke with a start.

Beside him, his girlfriend Marie, once known as Rogue, opened her eyes, gazing anxiously at him. Bobby realised that he was shaking, drenched in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Marie frowned, stroking his hair. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Bobby nodded numbly. Ever since that last face-off against Magneto & Co he'd been having flashbacks. Tonight was just as bad as always.

Marie pulled herself upright, kissing his forehead tenderly and holding his head in her palms. Instinctively, Bobby pulled her closer. He needed her at times like this.

"You know," she murmured softly, "You need to talk to Storm about this."

Bobby stiffened, pushing her away. He didn't want an argument.

"I don't want to worry anyone. I'm just being stupid."

"No, Bobby, you're not! You need to talk to somebody about this. Storm, or a psychiatrist maybe."

"No!"

"Fine, talk to me then," Marie challenged. "I'm worried about you Bobby. You hardly sleep, and when you do you're tormented. It's not healthy, even the _Iceman_ can't run on empty sweetie." She pressed her lips to his neck. "Talk to me Bobby. Tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't help it. He caved. He'd been doing so well, shutting her out. But the feel of her lips against his skin, reassuringly warm and comforting, was too much to withstand. For a moment he forgot all his issues and lost himself in the pure ecstasy of Marie. In that instant, he knew she had him. He would have to tell her. Bobby took a deep breath, lacing his fingers through hers for solace.

"It's John," he sighed, ignoring her alarmed expression. "I keep dreaming about him, nightmares. His face when I froze him….. it haunts me Marie. Did I kill him? And even if I didn't, did I seal his fate anyway?" His voice broke, shook and died.

Marie wrapped herself around him, holding him as he sobbed. "They never found a body Bobby," she whispered into his hair. "Don't lose hope."

"It doesn't matter," Bobby muttered hoarsely. "Even if he was alive, I'd be dead to him anyway. The John I knew is gone, dead or alive." He leaned into Marie's chest, letting the tears tumble freely.

_A hunred miles away, the boy named John opened his eyes and screamed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Excuse me?"

Kitty Pryde looked up at the sound of the girl's voice. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Storm, do you know where I can find her?"

Kitty nodded, directing the newcomer up the stairs. She was young, perhaps sixteen, or seventeen at the most. "Are you interested in enrolling here?" she asked curiously.

"Well, yes," the girl replied. "But I have something else I need to discuss with Storm, she contacted me about a week ago. It was a bit confusing to be honest, I still don't know why she called me here….." She stopped in her tracks, staring out a window into the grounds below.

Kitty followed her gaze, looking down at the three headstones beneath. "Did you know one of them?" she asked gently.

The newcomer shook a head of ice-blonde waves. "Not exactly," she sighed. "The professor came to my house last year, encouraging me to come here. It's just weird that he's not here anymore….." She lapsed into silence, eyes glistening with tears.

Eventually they reached Storm's office. The girl shot Kitty a grateful smile, then knocked and entered. Immediately Storm stood up from behind her desk, her features alight at the sight of the slim blonde figure.

"Trina," she beamed, "I've been waiting for you. Kitty, come in if you like."

Kitty closed the door gently behind her and took a seat to the left of the girl named Trina.

"I've been hoping you'd come to visit us. Professor Xavier's file on you was extremely interesting. I'm only sorry you didn't come sooner. You'll be joining us permanently I hope?"

"Yes ma'am, if you'll have me," Trina replied humbly. "What else was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Kitty might have imagined it, but Storm seemed to hesitate momentarily. As quickly as it had happened, her expression smoothed itself out. "There'll be time for that later," she smiled. "In the meantime, why don't you get settled in? Kitty, could you please show Trina to her room? The empty one next to yours will do fine.

"Sure. Are we still on for our talent training session later?"

"Of course. Why don't you bring Trina along too?"

"No problem. See you later Storm."

Trina picked up a small suitcase and a couple of bags from the ground and the two of them headed up a flight of stairs to the vacant bedroom. She placed her luggage on the neatly-made bed, kicked off her shoes and began to unpack.

"You need a hand?" Kitty asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks. You've been a great help. It's Kitty, right? I'm Trina, Trina de Wynter."

"Nice to meet you Trina. We've got training in an hour, out in the grounds. Will you come?"

"Sure," Trina said enthusiastically.

"Great. You can tell us all about yourself. And your talent."

Trina grinned. "It's probably easier to show you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Trina de Wynter examined herself critically in the mirror on her wardrobe door.

She looked alright, she supposed. She wasn't normally superficial, but it was hard starting at a new school mid-semester; first impressions always lasted.

Trina sighed. She had no idea what to expect from 'training'. Her grey sweats, blue vest top and trainers would have to do. She left her white-blonde hair hanging loose and put an elastic around her wrist in case she needed it. She spared herself one last glance in the mirror and dashed out the door.

When she got to the foot of the main staircase she found Kitty waiting for her. She seemed sweet and Trina hoped they would be friends. Thankfully, Kitty was dressed in the same manner as she was. Suddenly, Trina felt a lot more confident in herself.

Kitty walked with her to a large, grassy hollow in the mansion's grounds. At the base of the slope several small clusters of students stood chatting and sparring playfully. Kitty led Trina over to a pair of boys about their age who were chatting quietly to a pretty girl with a white streak in her dark hair.

"Hi guys," Kitty greeted them, flitting to the side of the taller boy. "This is Trina."

"Hey," said Trina shyly. She didn't like being the centre of attention.

"I'm Peter," the tall boy greeted her, pumping her hand energetically. "Kitty's been telling us we have a new girl. It's great to meet you."

"And I'm Marie," the pretty girl piped up in a Southern drawl. Playfully, she ruffled the other boy's hair. He seemed to be in a world of his own,

"Bobby," he supplied. "So, what do you do?"

"I can show you, if you like. Here, give me your hand. You too, Kitty." They complied, looking simultaneously confused and curious. It only took a moment, and then Trina took a step away from the others.

Carefully, she sized up a tree at the far side of the hollow. She took aim and in an instant one of the branches was frozen solid. Then she sank herself into the ground and emerged quickly before metalling up, just like Peter could do.

"I'm a mimic," she explained. "Once I've been in contact with another mutant, I can use their talent myself."

"Cool," Peter enthused. Trina smiled gratefully.

"I have got one talent of my own. I read people. I can see their thoughts, figure out what's going on in their head. And, if I've got a personal belonging, I can track them."

"Wow," Marie whispered softly. She looked impressed.

There was movement at the top of the slope; Storm was coming. Silence fell like a blanket over the group. Marie picked up a paperback off the ground, kissed Bobby lightly on the cheek and settled down about halfway up the slope.

Storm descended gracefully but purposefully. She scanned the assembled students quickly then heaved out an anxious sigh. "Has anybody seen Logan?" she called out, sounding resigned to a negative reply. She turned on her heel, heading back the way she had come. At the lip of the hollow she looked back over her shoulder. "Trina, Marie, could you come with me please? The rest of you wait here. Ella, could you get us some mats please? Sparring _only_ thank you Bobby, no powers."

Marie looked as bewildered as Trina felt. The two of them hurried up the slope after Storm. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the group, the principal turned to face the two girls. "I need your help," she explained, "With Logan."


End file.
